In His Eyes
by Renata Finnigan
Summary: Hermione/Draco...Draco's changed, but not in the cliche way...Hermione and Draco meet as strangers and click. Herm can see something in his eyes. what happens when they find out the stranger's identities??
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I was looking over my choir solo just before our huge concert in the capital, and i thought, hey! a great draco and hermione fic could come out of this! i wanted an emotional fic too, so i guess this will work, since i and half the audience started crying when i sang this.......NOT A SONG FIC! i'm just gonna have little excerpts from the song, not exactly in order, just w/e fits where it fits....... Oh, and just like my other stories, I'm putting Tyler's (my friend who helps me figure out the Male P.O.V.) thoughts into words... Thanks tyty!  
  
************************* In his eyes I can see Where my heart longs to be In his eyes I see a gentle will And that's where I'll be safe I know *************************  
  
"Oh!" I had just crashed into a very firm chest and fallen down on the ground outside of the Leaky Couldron, taking my purchases down with me.  
  
"Are you alright?" The stranger asked, extending a hand to help me up. He crouched down to help me pick up my things. "Are you staying at the Leaky Couldron?" I nodded. "So am I, I'll help you get your shopping up stairs." Again, I nodded.  
  
The stranger seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place him in my memory. Since he probably knew me, it would be quite embarrassing to have to ask him. I could just imagine his answer,  
  
'Hermione Granger, you stubborn headed cow!' Okay, maybe that wouldn't be his answer.  
  
The stranger was very handsome. He had white-blonde hair, and icy silver eyes. He was maybe just off of six feet, but it was his eyes I was the most taken with. Looking into them was like plunging into an ice-cold pond, but getting the surprise of warm water underneath the ice. I was startled back into reality when we reached my room.  
  
"Here we are," I said, and unlocked my door. "Just set everything down some-where, anywhere."  
  
The mysterious stranger put down the bags of school-books I'd be needing at Hogwarts this year (my sixth) by the door. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"No, but thank you. I'd best be off. I'm in room 78 if you want to contact me or something. Would you like to meet me for breakfast tomorrow morning?" He asked in one breath.  
  
"Sure, how about 8:30?" I suggested.  
  
"All right, then." He smiled. The full effect that came along with the smile was unbelievable. I melted.  
  
"Good bye. And thank you, see you in the morning."  
  
I just realized something. I'd forgotten to ask his name. I had a date (was it that?) with a name-less stranger. It's a good thing my parents allowed me to stay in the Leaky Couldron by myself until Ron, Harry, and Ginny came and met me in a week, or they'd be six feet under with heart attacks by now.  
  
'Note to self:," I thought. 'FIND OUT STRANGERS NAME!'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.:  
  
I sighed as soon as I left Mystery Girl's room. She seemed so familiar, and it was driving me MAD that I couldn't put her image into place. She was beautiful. Not an exotic kind of beautiful like many of the girls I've seen, but just an ordinary beautiful, the kind you don't see often anymore.  
  
Her hair was thick, and a dark, chestnut brown with auborn highlights. Her small nose turned up just slightly, and her heart shaped mouth......  
  
The most captivating part of her though, was her eyes. Looking into her eyes was like drowning in a huge vat of Honey-Duke's Chocolate. When our eyes locked, it was like Heaven! Maybe Mystery Girl had the same trouble as I did, not being able to place one another. I couldn't blame her, though, for not recognizing me.  
  
Since my father tried to physically bully me into joining the Dark Side alongside him, I had started lifting weights, and I grew a lot over the summer holiday. I wore my hair with out all of the gel that I'd used before.  
  
Oh, God, she was beautiful.  
  
I walked down the hallway to my room where I was staying until school started. Immediatly, I went over to the king-sized bed and fell asleep, only to dream about the Mystery Girl....  
  
A/N: Alright short I know, and OOC, but that 's explained NEXT TIME, ON 'IN HIS EYES'!!! 


	2. Truths

***************** By looking in his eyes Will I see beyond tommorrow..... *****************  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I was sitting in a corner booth at half-past eight, waiting for My Stranger to come. I was thinking about who he could possibly be, since I have a very good memory, when I was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to clear up a few things up-stairs," he said, sitting down across from me.  
  
"Hello, it's alright. This is going to seem very ubrupt, but it's been driving me mad. I recognize you, but your identity escaped me. I never got a chance to ask your name. In case you've forgotten me, too, my name is Hermione Granger."  
  
Suddenly, he stopped his half-smile, and sneered. With that sneer, I recognized him right away. My Stranger turned out to be Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Granger!" he exclaimed, standing up and sending his chair scraping behind him. "I should've known. I can't believe I was in a mud-blood's room!"  
  
"Malfoy!" I exclaimed, pushing my chair back in the same manner as him, only partially mocking Malfoy. "I can't believe I let a Malfoy in my room!"  
  
"It's worse for me! I'm a Malfoy, what would people say if they saw me coming out of Mud-blood Granger's room!" Now, I lifted my hand to give him a good hard slap-of-reality, but he caught my hand by my wrist and twisted it painfully. We were now attracting many curious glances from through-out the restaurant.  
  
"Let me go!" I gritted through my teeth. He quickly paled even more than usual, and dropped my wrist like it was white-hot. Red marks were already showing the pattern of his fingers on my skin.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he surprised me by asking sincerely.  
  
"Why?" I asked skeptically.  
  
He hesitated for a moment, but then said, "Come on," and grasped my hand lightly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Please?" Wow. I never thought I'd here Draco Malfoy begging.  
  
I grunted my consent and walked with him out of the main restaurant, and up a flight of stairs, until we reached Room 178. He took out a key that looked like a couldron on the handle, and opened it.  
  
"Well, then, are you coming, Granger?"  
  
***  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I pulled granger into my suit and closed the door.  
  
"Sit," I said, gesturing to a chair. Without saying a word, Hermione sat where I pointed. Situating myself across from her, I began to pour out my story, telling her all from my fifth year, when I first started questioning my father and his Dark beliefs, through one month ago when I recieved my prefect letter and my father watned me to use the position of honor o help the Dark Side, through refusing my father and his Lord, until now.  
  
Why was I telling her this, I don't know. I just felt the urge to be excepted by at least one person of non-evil descent.  
  
Hermione didn't say a word, only look up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. WE locked eyes for many moments, until Hermione broke the connection by doing something I think shocked both her and I.  
  
She kissed me. Along, passionate one, pouring out what must have been every one of her emotions. I kissed back the same way. That is, until she pulled back, touched her lips, and looked at me, her face horrified.  
  
"I'm sorry," I muttered.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't talk anymore," she said.  
  
"It might b ekind of hard since I'm assuming you are Gryffindor prefect, but, I think that would be for the best," I agreed.  
  
It was going to be a ilong/i year. 


	3. Nice Talking To You Again

The next month flew past quickly, and before she knew it, Hermione found herself in the Prefects' Common room for the first time. She and Draco talked some, but only in the polite, formidible manner allowed between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Now, Hermione sat in a scarlet over-stuffed wing-chair, reading one of her faveorites, Pride and Prejudice. She was well into the book, when Draco came bounding down the stairs that lead from their private rooms to sit across from Hermione in his forest-green chair.  
  
'What is he doing?' Hermione pondered, as Draco was just sitting there, wordlessly staring at her. She continued to ignore him, and read on.  
  
"What are you reading?" Draco surprised her by asking suddenly. "Pride and Prejudice."  
  
"Pride and Prejudice?? I'd as soon call her mother a wit!" he replied.  
  
"You've read Pride and Prejudice??" she inquired.  
  
"Hasn't everyone?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Alright, maybe not everyone. I found an old copy in the Manner's Library. Jane Austin was my great-times-many-aunt, you know."  
  
"Jane Austin was your aunt?" Hermione was very shocked at this.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I thought we'd established that already," Draco said, Laughter in his eyes.  
  
"What part are you at?"  
  
"Mr. Darcy's proposal."  
  
"First, Second, or Third?" Hermione laughed,  
  
"Second, I think. Is that the one where he insults her, her family, and her friends, and then asks her to marry him 'Despite All The Faulty Qualities?'"  
  
"I think so," Draco said, also laughing.  
  
"How many times have you read it, Draco?"  
  
"Once or twice," He said, not quite meeting her eyes.  
  
"Draco...." She said warningly.  
  
"Alright, alright, I've read the bloody book four times!!!!!!" He exlcaimed, sheepishly. "You?"  
  
"This is my ninth time."  
  
"You know," Draco started, "it's been a while since we talked like this."  
  
"Yeah, it has been. I realize now that I've missed it."  
  
"It's been nice talking to you like a civilized human being, but the whole purpose of coming down here was to ask if I could borrow a book?"  
  
"Knock yourself out," Hermione said, getting back to her book, also gesturing towards the enchanted book-shelf which held all the Prefects' books.  
  
"I'll take this one, thanks again," Draco said, taking 'Romeo and Juliet' to his chair.  
  
"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhmmmmm," Hermione mumbled.  
  
A/N: All right, I am SO ticked off right now!!! This is absolutely the LAST TIME i will EVER use html again!!!! it's back to the CAPS=Italics for me....it's a pain in the butt!!!! well, on a happier note....I HAD to write this chapter in order for me to write the NEXT chapter which I have been ABSOLUTELY DYING to write!!!! hehe...i'm gonna write/post it RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! 


	4. oh, my merlin!

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I'm changing Hermione and Draco and their friends into 6 years, and they are prefects, kay? Okay, here's all the thanx for everyone's reviews, i'm planning on thanking ppl every few chapters, kay??   
  
Kerbi: Thanx!! you know how they say 'eyes are the windows to a person's soul?'  
  
Angel: Well, i guess chaps 2 3 and the current 4 are the 'more' you asked for! And I was going for a story with a plot....i actually have a plan for where this is going! (shocker of all shockers)  
  
Chap2  
  
HeatherMalfoy: Love ur name!!!! and thanx for calling my fic Bloody Wicked!!! I'm so flattered!!!  
  
totallystellar: Thankyaz!!! i 3 ur fic too!!!  
  
Uuuuuhhhhhhhh: thanks, i've never had someone 'please please please please' me to keep writing a story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Hey Hermione," Draco said, "here's your book back."  
  
"Oh, thanks. What did you think of it?"  
  
"It was okay, though it was no 'Pride and Prejudice,'" he winked.  
  
They were standing outside of the portrait-hole that lead to the Prefect's common room.  
  
"Fitzwilliam," they said in unison, as the portrait hole slowly opened to admit them.  
  
"Mione, come sit down with me," Draco gestured to his couch, green with silver pillows and a silver afghan.  
  
When they were seated, Draco gulped, and asked, "Hermione, you know how Dumbledore announced the Halloween Ball today at dinner?"  
  
She nodded and thought, 'Oh MERLIN, is he asking what I think he's asking? Or what I HOPE he's asking?'  
  
"I was wondering if you would maybe possibly like to go with me? But, like a friend?" If it was a tv show, the studio-audience would have been 'oohing' and 'aahing' by now.  
  
Hermione just stared at Draco, then blinked a few times, before answering, "Draco, of COURSE I'll go with you! But wait, won't this just make the Slytherin's angry, therefor making it dangerous for you?"  
  
"I don't care. Besides, were you in a daze when Dumbledor said it was a masquerade?" He gave off a small smile.  
  
Before either of them knew it, Hermione lunged forward and pushed her lips into his. After just a few moments, the two slowly pulled apart.  
  
Hermione laid her head on his chest and said, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took!"  
  
Draco recognized the line from 'Romeo and Juliet,' the book he had borrowed and answered with the following line, which ironically was, "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!"  
  
Then, their lips met eachothers half-way. "That was a mistake, I'm sorry," Hermione said, and ran off to her room, taking the stairs by two.  
  
An: that was short, really short. But i'm posting yet another chapter now, too, kay?? And if anyone can guess where the password came from and who fitzwilliam is, than, i'll ship off a clone of Oliver Wood through Fed- Ex! The original is mine!!! 


	5. Discussions With Friends

THanks to:  
  
MJ: Awww, thankyaz!!!! DMBABE: Keep an eye on me, huh?? Well, here's chapter five, so please don't forget about me!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione bounded up the stairs and into her room, through the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, into the Gryffindor Common Room, earning strange looks from Harry and Ron, and up the 5 year girls' stair case. She Just burst in without knocking, and shouted, "Ginny!!!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hermione!!! What? I'm right here!" Ginny replied from her bed, about 5 feet away.  
  
"Oh, sorry Gin," Hermione said sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright, now, what's wrong?"  
  
"Gin, can you keep a huge secret?"  
  
"You know I can, now what's the problem?"  
  
"I kissed Draco Malfoy," she said in a rush.  
  
"Ooohh boy....."Ginny sighed. "Come sit down and tell me aaallllll about it." Hermione sprawled herself on Ginny's bed, and got comfortable, but her roomrates, Trisha and Gina came bursting through the door.  
  
"Or, we could go to my room," suggested Hermione. "That would be a good idea," agreed the youngest Weasley.  
  
A few minutes later, both girls sprawled on the full-sized bed, Ginny asked, "How many times did you kiss him? Once?" Hermione shook her head. "Twice?" Shake, shake, shake. "Three times?" Hermione nodded. "Three bloody times you kissed the hottest guy in the school, and you didn't tell me?" Ginny was positivly glowing(a/n: I love that expression!) by now.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione shook her head, "It's DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
"Whats your point? It's not like he's called you mud-blood yet this year, he's actually been pretty nice and civilized, now dish about the kisses, like what, when, where, and how?" Ginny was shaking with excitment at this point.  
  
"'How?'"  
  
"Yes, I want to know all the juicy tid-bits!"  
  
Hermione proceeded to tell the whole story, of meeting Draco in the street, kissing him, him asking her to the dance, her kissing him, and her kissing him again. Of course, she left out the story Draco told her in the hotel.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet!!! You quoted Shakespeare, and he gave the next line! I only wish I had someone like that." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Gin, you do! I've told you countless times that Harry likes you!"  
  
"No, he doesn't. Stop humoring me, I've already told you that I'm over him," Ginny said this, but didn't quite meet her eyes.  
  
"I'm not humoring you, you should SEE the way he stares at you and sighs when he thinks nobody's watching!"  
  
"No, he doesn't, Hermione, so just stop trying to get my hopes up. I know they'll just come crashing down."  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Draco was talking to the Hufflepuff prefect, Justin Finch-fletchly, about Hermione, Just with out using her name.  
  
"Justin, can I ask you something?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"Girls."  
  
"Woah, wait a minute. The infamous Draco Malfoy is asking me a question about girls? What, pray tell, could this be?" Justin said, as he sat down on his Hufflepuff chair. All the house chairs and couches were arranged to form circles to face the others.  
  
"It's about this girl I met in Diagon Alley. At first, I didn't know hwo she was, and later, I found out her identity, a girl I was born to hate. I explained to her a story of my betraylal o the Dark Side, and just when I was about to kiss her, she kisses me! And today, I asked her tot he Masquerade, and when I was going to kiss her, she does it again, and then again!" Draco said.  
  
"Well, what do you need MY help with? Sounds like your oding pretty well yourself," said Justin.  
  
"WEll, the third time she kissed me, Herm-I mean, this girl, ran away crying!"  
  
"Oh, that changes the perspective, doesn't it?"  
  
:"Well, what should I do?" asked Draco.  
  
"First, I'd find out WHY she ran away crying. Then, I'd figure out a way to actually kiss HER!"  
  
"Good advice."  
  
"By the way, is this girl named Hermione, by chance?" Justin asked, a smirk on his face. Draco began stuttering his way through words Justin couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Oh, come on! You two are a bit abvious, don't you think? Being all polite and clipped in front of the school, but coming back here to have a nice little book discussion by the fire?" Here, Justin paused to sneak a peak at Draco's startled expression. "Yes, Padma and I saw and heard the HOLE thing from the stairs," Padma was the ravaenclaw prefect.  
  
"Thanks man, at leasat now I know where to start, Dr. Finch-fletchley!"  
  
"Your welcome! Leave you address with the secretary, and I"ll bill you," Justin retorted.  
  
"Haha, VERY funny," said Draco sarcastically.  
  
"So," Justin started. "Is she a good kisser?"  
  
Draco sighed, leaning back against the coush, "Unbelievable!" 


End file.
